Raven (Part 3)
by DarkClaw
Summary: Buffy finds out more about Raven, they try to get the relic........review please


Okay, once again, I do not own the rights to "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" expect for Raven. He's mine. So here we go.

Raven (Part 3)

Buffy looked at Raven stunned. According to Elaina, the man that just saved her life is the one that has been stalking her. She honestly didn't know what to think at this point.

"I thought you said his name was Lance," Buffy said to Elaina. "Are you sure this is the guy?"

"Positive."

Buffy looked back at Raven. "Okay, what the hell is going on here?"

Raven got up and put his hand out toward Buffy. "Just come with me and I'll explain what you need to know."

"No, I'm not going any where until I get a damn explanation. For all I know you could be trying to lead me to my death," Buffy said screaming.

Raven calmly looked at Buffy. "I'll explain, just not here. We could anywhere that you would feel safe, but with less people."

Buffy calmed herself down. "Okay, I got a place."

*******

__

Finally, a night to myself, Giles thought to himself as he sat in chair reading a book. He felt bad making Buffy patrol, but he felt it was needed. Sunnydale had gone to long without any demon activity, and when this happens, something big is usually on the way. Giles had just reached for his first sip of his coffee when he heard the doorbell ring. 

"Figures," Giles quietly said to himself as he rolled his eyes. He opened the door to find Buffy and Raven standing outside. 'Buffy, what are you doing here? I thought you were patrolling."

"Yeah, well that's what I need to talk to you about," Buffy said.

"Well just don't stand there, come in you two," Giles said, motioning for the two to step in. He then walked over to the chair that he was sitting at before, waiting for an explanation.

"First of all, Giles, this is Raven," Buffy thought for a moment then looked at Raven. "Is that even your real name?"

"Actually, my real name is Ravenoff, Raven is just," He was then cut of by Buffy.

"Let me guess, something your friends call you."

Raven looked right at Buffy. "No. I really don't have any 'friends'; I'm always on the move. It's just an easier way to say my name."

"Well anyway, what is your business here?" Giles asked.

"Stalking me," Buffy chirped.

"That's not the case at all," Raven said, not looking at Buffy. "You see Mr. Giles, there are three Linito demons in town trying to reopen the Hellmouth. If that wasn't enough, they are also looking for a relic that you ex mayor had that could open it anywhere."

"How do you know all of this?" Giles asked. "You seem well informed for a man your age."

"I have a lot of contacts. That's how I found the slayer, I figured since this was happening in her territory I could get some help. Plus, I wanted to see if the slayer was as beautiful as everyone said."

Buffy started to blush, but then quickly remember that she was upset with him and shrugged it off.

"Yes, well I believe we can work together on this. What do you think the next coarse of action should be?" Giles asked Raven.

Before Raven could answer, Buffy interrupted. "Hey, how about asking me? I'm the slayer, not him. He's just some guy that likes to kill bad things. And, might I add, I've probably have killed way more bad things then he ever could in his life time."

"I highly doubt that," Raven muttered.

"What was that?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy please, we could all work on a plan together," Giles said, trying to keep her calm.

"No, he said something, and I want to know what. Come on, what to go? I could take you. I'm the slayer, and I should really be quiet, shouldn't I?"

"Alright, this is what I figure," Raven started, ignoring Buffy's rambling. "The demons obviously haven't found the relic yet. I'm figuring that Mayor had it hidden before the graduation day. I'm thinking that he probably put it somewhere safe."

"Like a safety deposit box," Buffy said

"Exactly," Raven said as he smiled at Buffy. "Although the Linito's are smart and have probably figured this out too. So we need to move quick, like tonight. All we need to do is get in, get the relic, and destroy it."

"I can call Riley, we could use his help on this," Buffy said.

Raven looked confused. "Who's Riley?"

"My boyfriend."

"I don't think we need to drag any innocent people in on this."

"Listen, he has had a lot of Marine type training. He would be the perfect person to help pull this off."

"Good point. Alright, let's go."

***********

Buffy and Raven were waiting three blocks away from the bank for Riley. Buffy had also called Willow and explaineverything that has happened. Willow, getting all excited, wanted to come along. Buffy finally gave in and told her where to meet.The night wind had died down and it started to get quiet, Buffy felt the need to talk first.

"So, why do you do it?"

"Do what?" Raven asked.

"Hunt demons and vampires, I mean I had no choice. What's your story?"

"Well, some of my story happened two years ago," Raven began. "I was dating a girl named Alexis, we had just started to live together. The relationship had problems from the start, but we were both willing to find a way to fix them. Anyway, cut a long story short, I come home one day to find that Alexis had been turned. She disappeared, and I've been looking for her ever since. I mean, this was the one for me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her." Raven started to laugh a little.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing, I just realized what I said," Raven said.

Before Buffy could question his response, Willow and Riley showed up. Each then received their instructions. Willow and Riley were to cut off the power, while Buffy and Raven were to go through the front. Little did they know that lurking in the shadows was a demon watching their every move.

TBC


End file.
